


Sharing

by Deonara2012



Category: Newsflesh Series - Mira Grant, ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Gen, No actual Zombies in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: Dongmyeong’s twin brother goes missing after he leaves for former North Korea. Dongmyeong has been told not to go after him, and is desperate for advice. He turns to someone he hopes can help.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: A Ficathon Goes Into A Bar





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the Newsflesh universe. I shifted the twins birthday about 20 years later

Dongmyeong rubbed his hands on his thighs, grateful for this online meeting place. No one could tell how nervous you were, if your tics were purely physical. His were usually manifested in sweaty palms and a tendency to rub them on his pants, if DongJu were to be believed. He usually was.

A ding from his screen let him know the other party had joined, and he took a deep breath. Okay. He could do this. Talking to Dave Novakowski was only marginally better than talking to Shaun Mason. Dongmyeong didn't want to talk to Shaun, though. He needed the expertise from Dave.

"You've been following my work for a while." Dave Novakowski's comment scrolled across the screen. "Even before your site went live."

Dongmyeong closed his eyes and centered himself. "Yes. How did you know?" His typing went slower; he hadn't gotten as familiar with the English keyboard as he was with the Korean one.

"I found your old tag. OneKeys?"

Dongmyeong laughed. "Oh. Yeah. I had to follow someone who had the guts to go to Alaska."

"You said it had something to do with that."

"In a way, yeah." Dongmyeong rubbed his hands on his thighs again, more nervous than ever. "What you wrote was good, and I got a lot from it. How did you get it set up? You didn't cover that much."

Dave didn't answer for a long time, and Dongmyeong could only watch the listed occupants of the room, hoping Dave didn't leave. He didn't have a lot of time, and he'd tried carefully, with help from friends, to make sure that the questions he had weren't covered in the articles Dave had already published.

"Why do you want to know?"

Dongmyeong bit his lip. "I lost someone," he typed slowly. "I don't know if he's okay, but I want to go and find out."

"Where are you headed?"

"Former North Korea."

Another long silence happened, and Dongmyeong almost held his breath. It had to work, he had to get some ideas, he had to....

"I used the site, used the sponsors. I guess, if you're asking, you don't have that option."

"I have been told to forget it," Dongmyeong typed. "Both from others on the site, and from the sponsors."

"You don't want to?"

"No."

"Who is it?"

"My twin." 

Another long silence. "You know what's probably happened."

"I know. I just want to make sure." Dongmyeong rubbed his hands on his thighs. "I'd be writing an article on it, probably more than one, although it might be less of interest to you than something over in America. I can put a link to your site, especially if you can help - well, and even if you can't - or I can leave it out because you don't want anything to do with such a ridiculous venture."

There was another long silence, filled with Dongmyeong's anxious eyes going between the number of people in the room and the cursor blinking at him. He rubbed his hands on his thighs again, trying not to think about anything.

"Okay," Dave said finally. "I'll send you what I have. What happens if you don't get anyone to back you?"

"I'll go anyway," Dongmyeong typed. "I can't... not try."

"You haven't heard anything from him?"

"Dead cell area."

"Right, former North Korea. Is there anything there anymore?"

Dongmyeong snorted softly. "I don't know. It's... I don't even know why Dongju decided to go in there. He's the more adventurous of us." He leaned back in his chair, trying to crack his back. "He didn't say, and we haven't heard anything."

"Did he go alone?"

"No. No one's heard from the two that went with him, either."

Silence again. "I'll make a decision about the link to After the End Times before I send you the info, and it'll be in there."

Dongmyeong let out his breath in a sigh. "Thank you."

With all the mess from the aftermath of Georgia's death and watching Shaun’s decent into madness, Dave almost forgot about the whole thing with the kid from Korea. So a message from the same site surprised him, and he found himself in a room, waiting to talk to him again.

The ding from the computer let him know the other party had arrived. "Thank you so much for your help," the words crawled across the screen, slower than last time.

Dave smiled in a time where smiling didn't seem like it happened often. Considering how his mouth felt afterwards, he hadn't smiled in way too long. "I'm glad I could help. What did you find?"

"There are a lot of people living up there, which was kind of weird. They were doing okay, mostly. It's just... the government is pretty much gone, and the people are... I don't know how to explain it. Stubborn, I guess. We spent some time trying to get them to come south, and it might happen."

Dave checked the names of the participants, and frowned. "Wait. You're not Dongmyeong."

"I'm DongJu. He's sitting next to me. He got hit by some girl's grandmother who thought he was a zombie, of all things, and she broke his arm. He wasn't even acting like one. It's kind of funny, and kind of sad. He's fine, just needed a cast. She only used the zombie excuse because she thought Dongmyeong was hitting on her granddaughter. It was the other way around."

Dave had to laugh at that, but kept it down, so he didn't disturb anyone. "That sounds like almost every grandmother I've ever met."

"Yeah. He'll be back soon. He wanted me to check in with you, let you know we made it back out."

"I'll look forward to the articles. Will you be writing any?"

"I'll leave it up to him to write up my notes. He's the writer. I just go out and poke things."

Dave laughed again. "Yeah, I understand that. I'm glad you got out. Tell him to let me know when he can type again. I've got some questions to ask him."

"I'll let him know. Thanks again for your help."

Dave left the chatroom and stretched. It was nice to have good news in a world where everything seemed utterly grey and pointless.


End file.
